


qh or ad lib (Every Hour Or As Desired)

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Gavin Reed, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top RK900, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Gavin can't stop staring at the policeman eye candy calledN. Sternin the gas station restroom."That'sOfficerN. Stern to you," the officer warns.Gavin has never been more turned on.





	qh or ad lib (Every Hour Or As Desired)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful Quip!  
> I promised I'd write something, so here it is. In this universe, 900 is an officer and Gavin is just a civilian who happened to get a glimpse of 900's baton... if you know what I mean. ;) The title is written in medical abbreviation because I felt like it.  
> Enjoy.

Gavin cannot help but swipe his tongue over his bottom lip.

He stands close to his urinal in the public restroom, watching the man to his left, all the while finishing his own business. The sound of liquid hitting stained porcelain is the only thing heard in this excuse for a restroom, but Gavin does not expect anything better from a gas-station-cum-pit-stop. He notices his breath is held, but it is not from the dank smell of old piss.

No. It is because Gavin cannot stop _staring_.

The man next to him is a police officer, no doubt. He’s got the uniform on, his last name embroidered on one side with a first initial: N. STERN. His head is tilted back, eyes closing with a sigh as he relieves himself. Gavin dares himself not to drink in the way Officer Stern’s eyelashes flutter briefly; it does not work- Gavin cannot keep his eyes to himself.

Officer Stern is _hung_. Gavin gulps inaudibly at the sight, mouth suddenly going dry. Even flaccid, it is huge. He wants it, whether it be up his ass or in his mouth… He doesn’t care. Gavin wants this man’s dick more than any other.

Gavin has finished his business a while ago. He tucks himself back in, buttoning up his jeans before he uses his boot-clad foot to plunge the urinal handle down. It flushes with a loud rush of water, causing Officer Stern to break out of his relieved trance. He snaps his eyes open.

Steel grey irises meet Gavin’s mossy ones, catching him off guard. To both their surprise, Gavin’s eyes flutter unconsciously before looking away. Who does Gavin think he is, subconsciously flirting with a cop in a bathroom? He refrains from scolding himself aloud. He moves to the sink, washing his hands with the cold water spouting from the tap. When he is done, Gavin glances in the mirror, seeing how the police officer pulls out a wet wipe to clean himself, flushing it down the urinal and zipping himself up. He finds it strange that Stern would wipe after.

It does not matter. Gavin is taking too long washing his hands. He pats his wet hands on his pants, leaving the restroom without a word. He makes sure to put an extra swing of his hips as he walks past the officer.

* * *

When Gavin is done filling his clunker car with gasoline, he parks to the side of the station’s convenience store. He walks in, browsing the isles nonchalantly before grabbing a 100 Grand bar and paying for it in change that he manages to scrounge up from the bottom of his pockets.

He jumps back into his car, chewing on the candy bar. Gavin thinks back to Officer Stern, how fucking _endowed_ he is. Now that he thinks back to the police officer, he feels enraptured by those cool, grey-blue eyes set upon him. Heat begins to pool in his loins, traveling to the bottom of his belly. God, that officer is _hot_.

Shoving the rest of the 100 Grand into his mouth, he reaches down to slip a hand into his jeans. He moans heartily at the contact, hips bucking up eagerly. He wiggles the fabric of his pants down, gripping at himself fully this time. Ugh, that man, that police officer. His very being does _things_ to Gavin.

He strokes his half chub gently, teasing at the slit. What would Officer Stern do? Gavin whimpers as he imagines his hand as Stern’s, starting at the tip, then slowly, slowly, going down to the base. He brings two fingers to his lips, sucking them in. He wets them thoroughly before reaching down and slicking them over his balls.

“Oh—” Gavin squeezes his eyes shut, only to open them again with slightly blurry vision. He has been so pent up; he is so close to coming...

_Tap, tap-tap_

Shit. Gavin whips his head to the driver’s side window of his car, gasping as a police officer stands outside. They are not just _a_ police officer, no, it is _the_ police officer. Gavin has his dick out, caught red-handed by Officer Stern.

A wicked idea comes to Gavin’s mind then, like they always do when he is in deep trouble. He unlocks the car doors, rolling down the window.

“Is there a problem, officer?” Gavin feigns innocence at Officer Stern, as if he was, indeed, not jerking off to the man a moment ago. His dick twitches with excitement.

“There is,” Stern deadpans in a steady voice, shaking his head with scowl. God, Gavin wishes he could get the officer to whisper dirty things into his ear. His voice is nice, so deep and smooth like the finest whiskey. “This is a parking lot, not your own home, sir. You are breaking the law, exposing yourself in a public area.”

Gavin fights the urge to roll his eyes at the policeman. Instead, he says, “What’s it to you?” Gavin grins cheekily. “Don’t tell me it turns you on, watching me jerk it in my car.”

“I would never.” Stern pulls his mouth into a taut line, but there is a little air of amusement in his tone. “Let me see your driver’s license.” Gavin pulls out his wallet, handing the officer his ID card. Stern studies it. After a while, he pipes up, “Sir, I’m going to have you step out of your car.”

“What?” Gavin pulls a shocked look, but he cannot say he is not expecting it. He notes that he might be screwed over by the end of it, but he is willing to take the plunge.

Officer Stern smirks and, boy, is Gavin gay. “You heard me. Step out of the car, Mr. Reed.”

A shiver runs down Gavin’s spine as he does what he is told, swinging the car door open. He almost hits the policeman with it, but Stern is too fast- he dodges it like something that came out of The Terminator. Exiting his car, Gavin doesn’t bother buttoning up his pants, leaving his girth hanging out for the officer to see. If it was not so dark, he would not have a doubt that a blush comes to the other man’s cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Gavin teases, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner.

Stern sets his face into a frown. “Turn around. Put your hands up for me.”

“Why is anything for _you_?” Gavin scoffs, but groans when he feels strong hands encircling his wrists, bringing them together over his head. When he hears a click, he realizes that Stern’s got him handcuffed, shoved up against Gavin’s car. “Hey, what are you doing?”

The officer presses up against Gavin, but only to pat him down. “You have anything I need to search for?” he asks. “Normal people don't just masturbate in gas station parking lots, you know.”

Gavin fluffs, ashamed. Still, his tongue is as sharp as a knife. “I'm not like normal people, officer.”

“So you've got something to hide, is that it?”

“No.”

“On second thought, that's not what it looks like to me.” Stern says, “Because you look like you enjoy yourself out in the open.”

Now might be his chance to get that dick. Gavin quips, “Search me, Stern. I got nothing to hide here.” He hisses the policeman’s last name, as if it might twist his tongue too much in effort attempting to say it within normal voice level limits.

Something like a growl elicits from the officer's throat. Gavin inhales when he feels a hand go to his throat, threatening to squeeze. “That's ‘Officer Stern’ to you.” he warns.

“Whatever you say,” Gavin says in reply. Just to add effect of his rebellion, “Stern.”

Officer Stern grunts in return, most likely from disapproval. Callused fingers grip Gavin’s shoulders, as if to keep him still. Gavin does not dare move an inch; the policeman is sliding this hands down Gavin’s leather jacket-clad back to his hips.

Gavin is tense as a rubber band pulled taut, getting harder by the moment. He mewls when Officer Stern reaches his pants, teasing around the vee of his hips, not quite touching Gavin’s hard member.This position is almost humiliating as the officer goddamn _chuckles_ into his ear.

Gasping, Gavin pushes back his hips on reflex when Officer Stern’s knee bumps with the back of his. If not for the policeman’s strong hold on his waist, he would have crashed to the ground.

“I was ordered to do a cavity search on you,” The sentence goes low and gravelly from Officer Stern's lips. He grinds. His pelvis against Gavin's ass ever so slightly.

Oh god, Gavin can feel the man’s raging hard-on through his jeans.

Oh god, he is so turned on.

“Who says I’ll let you do it?” Gavin snarks half-heartedly, but he is desperate for some action.

Officer Stern sighs slowly. “You can either do this, or you’re going to holding,” he warns, but there is no malice in his voice. He presses his body further against Gavin’s. “So what do you say, Gavin?”

After a moment, Gavin succumbs, “... Fine.”

“‘Fine’, what?” Nines growls, and Gavin shudders.

“F-fine, officer.”

“That’s more like it,”

Without forewarning, Gavin feels a hand gripping his hard member. A loud moan rips through his throat and out into the open air. He flushes bright red, embarrassed at the keen that he makes, but Officer Stern seems to _love_ it.

The officer strokes him lightly. The feel of his leather gloves against Gavin’s foreskin feels exquisite, unlike anything in his fantasies. His mouth hangs open in surprise, pulling just slightly on his restraints. He hates that his hands are up in the air, unable to touch Officer Stern back, but he has no choice. One mess-up, and he might be sent to the town jail.

“Hands where I can _see them_ ,” the policeman says. The bridge of his scarred nose traces from Gavin’s chin, down to just above the folded hood flopping over his jacket.

Gavin can feel the man’s breath upon his skin, hot and humid over his neck. Goosebumps raise in reaction, and Gavin tilts his head to the side in order to give Officer Stern more purchase. He almost yelps when a set of blunt teeth nip into Gavin’s soft skin there, so close to the tendons in his neck. A liquid-like tongue slithers out a moment later to soothe the hurt radiating from the bite marks that are sure to bruise a few hours later.

Stopping himself from whining when Nines withdraws his hand from his cock, Gavin backs up his hips until his ass is pressed tight against the officer’s groin. He feels how utterly _huge_ Officer Stern is in his uniform pants, and he wishes that the policeman would just shove it into him. If only Gavin could self-lubricate…

“Bend over,” Officer Stern commands, hands going to Gavin’s hips. He all but rips Gavin’s pants down to his ankles, the air around them hitting Gavin’s now-naked legs like a tundra. It sends chills through Gavin, only to transform into a burning fire when Officer Stern grips the two globes of his ass, spreading them open. “What a pretty hole,” he comments, and it leaves Gavin breathless as the man circles his finger over his entrance.

“Hh-nm,” Gavin groans. He wants that finger to breach him open, for multiple fingers to break him open; to stretch him for that big cock of Officer Stern’s.

A yowl is brought from his diaphragm when the officer dives in for a taste. Gavin’s eyes go wide, the action taking his breath away. It feels so strange, so _good_ , it is nearly indescribable. The tongue against him flicks to and fro, licking N. Stern’s name into Gavin. He moans, taking it all, eager for more. Gavin feels giddy when the policeman reaches into him, slick pink muscle feeling the velvety walls within his passage.

It is so dirty, so lewd, and Gavin needs _more_.

“Fuck,” he swears, a bead of perspiration dripping from his furrowed brow. “Officer, I-”

There’s some shuffling behind Gavin, then he just about screams when a finger, bare of any gloves, shoves up to the knuckle. It’s bearable, albeit a little uncomfortable at first.

“Look at you,” Officer Stern's voice rumbles against Gavin's ear. “Might be hiding something in this little hole of yours, and no one would know.”

Gavin snarls then, tightening around Officer Stern’s finger when it slides out, only to slide back in with an audible pop, “Stop talking, officer. Just search me already.” A pained noise emits from Gavin, then a silent moan as _something_ is jabbed in the right spot.

“Did you like that?” A grin is imminent in N. Stern’s voice.

“Fuck.”

Gavin cannot deny that it felt good. More than good. A second finger forces its way into him, applying more pressure on that sweet zone. He whines high-pitched as Officer Stern makes scissoring motions to stretch his passage open. It hurts, just a bit, but it does not override the way his nerves feel frazzled with pleasure. He forces himself to relax. A third finger breaks him open, allowing him to enjoy the drag and feel of triple digits massage the walls within him.

He is getting lost in the pleasure, he knows, but Gavin cannot help himself. It feels like too much, yet not enough at the same time. Officer Stern slides his fingers out and a sigh of relief, disappointment maybe, is drawn from Gavin’s throat.

All of that tension in Gavin’s body is released, only to be brought back again when something blunt lines up with the crease of his ass, positioning it before his entrance. It feels slick. When did the officer lube up? _How_ did Officer Stern lube up? All of Gavin’s thoughts are shoved into a corner of his mind when his back hits Officer Stern’s chest, bulletproof vest pressing against the back of his ribcage.

“Shi-” Gavin grits his teeth. The policeman is pushing in, the head of his cock spreading him. He tries to widen his legs, but the jeans pooled around his ankles restrict his movements. It’s been awhile since he’d been taken, and Officer Stern certainly is not on the average size. Oh no. As Gavin had seen in the restroom, the man is _huge_. He cannot believe that the officer can fit without breaking him.

“So tight,” Officer Stern thrusts in to the hilt, evoking a moan from Gavin. A hand shoots to Gavin’s mouth, muffling the noise.

He starts up a rhythm, slow at first, then faster. Gavin knows he is gripping the officer like a vice, burning with pleasure like fire licking at the edges of his skin. He holds on for dear life, ass bouncing on N. Stern’s hips, meeting each of his thrusts. The night air around them is, in contrast, chilling to the bone as they create their own heat together. The policeman bites, sucks at the juncture of Gavin’s neck. They move together, as if their bodies were made for each other; like this wasn’t just a one-off for them.

Gavin feels like he is getting his brains fucked to mush. The push and pull of their pace is so much, yet not enough. He licks at Officer Stern’s hand, drawing out every request, every want, on the policeman’s skin. Unchecked wails come from him, smothered by the man’s hand.

“Harder,” Gavin finally spits out. He is so close to coming.

Officer Stern squeezes Gavin’s hips in both hands now, releasing his mouth. He slams in harder, to Gavin’s order, piledriving into the man in front of him. They egg each other on; the slap of their skin sounds absolutely debauched with the silent night, save for the occasional chirp of crickets.

Gavin turns his head, eyes half-lidded with lust. “Stern,” he cracks.

Officer Stern closes the distance, smashing their lips together in a ferocious kiss. Tongues battle within cheeks, scraping along jagged edges of teeth and gums. They fall into each other, their weight held by Gavin’s old car.

A hand, N. Stern’s still-gloved one, goes to Gavin’s cock, stroking him in light, quick strokes. Fingers come dangerously close to Gavin’s balls, tickling them in a teasing way.

“Oh, god, officer. Officer,” Gavin cries.

“‘Nines’,” Officer Stern grunts, giving Gavin his name. “‘Nines’, call me Nines.”

Gavin is too far gone to question why Nines’s name is a number. Instead, he screams, “Nines!”

A myriad of colors explodes behind Gavin’s eyes as they roll back in his head. His eyelids flutter almost elegantly, the whites of his eyes the only thing visible as he comes across Nines’s gloved hand. Some of his spunk hits the side of his car, painting it in pearlescent streaks.

Gavin feels as though he cannot breathe, too submerged in pleasure that he is close to drowning. He is on Cloud Nine, found his purchase in this intense sex with a policeman. Not just any policeman, either- Nines.

“I’m coming, Gavin. Fuck,” Nines’s voice is muffled, still underwater-like as Gavin blinks blearily.

Nines pulls out with that little warning, swiveling Gavin until he loses his balance and ends up on his knees. Nines’s naked hand is incredibly fast upon his dick, expelling the cum from him and spurting it across Gavin’s face.

Gavin opens his mouth with an eagerness that he never knew he had. Most of Nines’s seed splatters on his cheeks, over his right eye, but he manages to catch some in upon his tongue. He swallows shortly after, reveling in the feel of Nines’s spend cooling fast on his skin. It tastes like something and nothing at the same time, but Gavin is not one to complain about jizz.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing as blood stops rushing in their ears. Their chests heave with effort, pulses attempting to regulate themselves. Gavin feels thoroughly fucked, so empty yet full at the same time. Perhaps, he can finally say he is _satisfied_.

Nines whips out another wet wipe, cleaning Gavin’s face with gentle care. He helps him up to his feet so they are both standing, only to say, “I’m still giving you a fine.” He undoes the cuffs, slinging them back on his utility belt.

Gavin grimaces. “No, officer. This wasn’t my fault.” He is jumping back into his jeans. He is going to feel so dead later. “Why am being charged, when you found nothing?”

“But I did find something.” Nines is already writing a ticket for Gavin. He finishes, ripping the paper along the perforated edges before handing it to Gavin. “See you around, Gavin.” he says with a final grin, walking around the corner, where the police car is parked. Nines must have memorized Gavin’s name when he took a look at Gavin’s driver’s license. 

Gavin frowns one last time, looking down at the ticket in his hand. A laugh bubbles from his chest, escaping into the late night; into the early morning.

****_TEXT ME_  
NINES  
(313)XXX-XXXX 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?  
> Follow me and say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ra9ical) for more snippets, fic threads and photos of my life with cats.


End file.
